Who is she
by Midnight Rebel13
Summary: It is a crossover between X-men and Charmed it is really good so ready and enjoy. YOU know you want to.
1. Default Chapter

This is a crossover Fanfic. I have another Fanfic open and I sort of have a brain freeze on it so I am going to start another one and if you like this one better tell me. It is a X-men Charmed crossover it sounds Dumb but is will not be promise. IT is set in the Future when Chris is grown up and Remy and Rogue have a daughter named Anna Marie but Annie fro short. If you need to know Annie has long wavy auburn hair with her the white streaks and the green eyes of her mothers but when she gets mad her eyes turn red like her fathers. Which cause her to wear sunglasses a lot .

Midnight

With the rain poring down at the institute Annie looked out in the dark stormy weather from her bedroom weather. She thought to her self it was a nice way to spend her few last days of summer soon she would be back at college in New York and was a little nervous she was a year Younger than everyone and wasn't sure she would make friends at the college she was going to.

"Honey why don't you come down stairs, we made a special dinner for you, since you will be leaving in a day or two." Her mother (Rogue.) said while coming up behind her.

"I don't know mom, I don't feel like it. I am not that hungry." Annie said as she turned to look at her mother.

"Honey every one wants to say goodbye to you. We won't see you for a whole 9 months." Rogue said as she looked directly into Annie's eyes.

(At the same time at the Halliwell house.)

"Come on Chris why can't you stray at the house I mean the college is just a little while away." Piper said as she saw Chris packing.

"Because Mom I need my independence I mean Wyatt is on his own." He said while looking at her.

"Well that is different you are my baby boy I can't believe you are leaving." As she said this her voice become solemn and sounded as she started to cry.

"Ohh mom stop crying I will be an orb away and you know that." He said while looking at her

Bu then all the sudden Chris's little cousin Melinda walks in and says. "I know why Chris want to move out because he wants a girlfriend and he doesn't want ya'll to meet her." She said as she walked down the hall so Chris couldn't hurt her after she saw the blush on his face.

Before Piper could ask if it was true Chris orbed downstairs and got his jacket and then orbed all the way to New York to a little Art gallery where he had found helping a charge. But little did he know that he would meet some one very important to him because she was at that exact same place at the same time.

I know the first chapter sucks so tell me how it actually is and if you have any suggestions and wan to IM me at rogueofmages on Yahoo messenger.


	2. Chapter 2

Well you asked for it so here it is the updated version of my story. Hope you like it.

Midnight.

As Chris walked into the little club where the atmosphere was nice and calm unlike his house where everything was going wrong first his mom then his little annoying cousin. As he walked he saw a girl looking at paintings on a side wall that were done other artist you could say this was an art type club where people could show their work and see others and give their opinion. The girl he saw had long wavy auburn hair but with two distinct white streaks. She also seem to wear a lot of layers of what he saw she wore a black tank top, with a jean jacket over it, and then she wore a pair of bellbottom jeans, and a long black leather jacket, then around her waist she wore a Native American type belt. But the most distinct thing was her silver and green sunglasses he thought to him self, this place is dark and dim and she is wearing sunglasses. He slowly walked over to her.

"So you like art?" he asked while he looked at her.

She turned around "Yeah I like it would I be here if I didn't?" then looked at him as she replied.

"Sorry didn't mean to offend you." He said with a friendly jester as he stuck out his hand for her to shake it.

She looked at him. "No I am sorry it is just been a hectic day for me. Sorry." She said as she shook his hand with her gloved one.

He shook her hand and neither of then noticed they were holding hand until Chris spoke. "Oh my name is Chris. What is yours?" he asked as he let go of her hand.

"Oh it's Annie. It's short for Anna Marie." She said as she blushed she had never told a complete stranger her name.

Then all the sudden her phone rang. "Uh Chris can you hold on?" she said as she picked up her cell phone. He nodded yes as he was just awed by her beauty.

(phone call) "Ok ok. OK Gramps I got it I know be home in 45 min." After she hung off she walked over to Chris and Gave him the bad new. "Well I got to go it was nice meeting you."

But as she began to walk off he stopped her "Hey can I get you number." Totally Forgetting he was in a different Time zone.

She turned to look at him "I am going to be leaving for college soon So I will have a new number. Here" she wrote it on his hand.

As he looked at the number he noticed it was a California Number near to where he was and then he knew he would be seeing her very soon. But as he began to look up she was gone but he was going to find her one way or another.

Well here is the second chapter if you like tell me I know it is kind of sloppy but when I get into the plot it will get a lot better oh I would like to thank Faith- Charmer for reviewing I mean the more you review the faster I reply. SO keep them coming and if you have any questions IM me at Rogueof Mages at Yahoo


	3. Chapter 3

Ok well I have two chapters up and this is now my third one and I hope every one likes it. Also for people who may be confused the main characters are Rouge and Gambit's daughter and Chris from Charmed. Also I forgot to the disclaimer so here it is I don't own Charmed or X-men. Also I want to think everyone for reviewing I mean It mean a lot to me. So in this chapter both Chris and Annie are in College and they have talked and Chris wants her to meet his family so this is were the fun begins.

Midnight

Who is she

Chapter 3

'' (if word are in these then these are characters thoughts)

() and these are my thoughts or my little bits of information

"So mom is everything ready? It is ok that is good."

Chris said on his cell phone as he went to go pick up Annie. They had been seeing quite a lot of each other lately and he figured it would be good it she met his family and he was even considering telling her about his secret. Through the quite drive there he finally made it to her house/ apartment he then got out of the car and walked to the door and rang the door bell. And then she answered she was beautiful through his eyes. She wore her normal clothes like he told her to. She wore faded stonewashed bellbottoms, a green tank, a black women type tuxedo jacket , her Native American belt (which she seem to always wear because her Grandfather Wolverine had gotten her if you have any questions you know my YIM. That has underscores after the rogue of and mages), black leather gloves, and her knee high leather boots.

"Hey Chris wait one moment I have to go get my purse." She said this and her long auburn hair swished to the side. She came back a minute later with her purse.

"Ok lets go." She said as she grabbed Chris's hand.

The two got into Chris's car and drove to the house and finally got there but before they got out Chris stopped her.

"Annie I think I need to give you some pointers before we go in there." He said while looking at her.

"Why Chris they are only your parent it's not like they are going to kill me." She said as she smiled at him then got out of the car he soon followed and walked up the walk way.

When they got to the door Melinda answered it She was wearing a blue tan top dress that had a white sweater jacket over it. She then yelled into the house. "Mom, Aunt Piper, Uncle Leo, Aunt Paige, and Wyatt they are here." After that she looked over Annie and let the two in and then stopped Chris. "She looks like she has good style. She looks like a keeper."

As the three of them walked down the entrance the rest of family came to meet them. Annie walked over to them and Chris right beside her "Guys this is Annie." He said as he put his hand around her waist. She was startled by this and then blushed.

Piper walked up to her

"It's nice to meet you Annie was it?" she said as she stuck out her hand.

"Uh Yes Mrs. Halliwell it is." She said trying to keep her cool, and then shook her hand.

"Oh finally Chris brings somebody home with manners. Also call me Piper" She said with a wink to her

This kind of made Annie brighten up a bit. "Well eats shall we." Piper said as she started to walk away, and they all followed.

Well here is another one of my cliff hangers. Hope you like this chapter a lot of people have reviewed and I want to think you all so I hope you like the Fanfic and please review.


End file.
